swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar Wilde
' Oscar '''Fingal O'Flahertie Wills '''Wilde' (16 October 1854 – 30 November 1900) was an Irish writer and poet. After writing in different forms throughout the 1880s, he became one of London's most popular playwrights in the early 1890s. Today he is remembered for his epigrams, his novel The Picture of Dorian Gray, his plays, as well as the circumstances of his imprisonment and early death. Tossup Questions # Count Moranzone incites Guido Ferranti to kill the husband of the title character in his play The Duchess of Padua. This playwright of A Woman of No Importance wrote about Cecil Graham in Lady Windemere's Fan and about Lady Bracknell's daughter Gwendolyn, who loves Jack Worthing's assumed name, in another work. Sibyl Vane and Lord Fermor appear in his only novel, in which the titular object is created by artist Basil Hallward. For 10 points, name this author of The Importance of Being Earnest and The Picture of Dorian Gray. # One of this thinker's essays concludes that art-criticism is the key to understanding Plato and Hegel, and consists mostly of commentary on Shakespeare's use of costumes to achieve "illusion." Another essay concludes that "the new Individualism is the new Hellenism." This author of The Truth in Masks and The Soul of Man Under Socialism used the character Gilbert to laud contemplation as necessary for creation of great art. In another work, a shared love of cigarettes and Nature leads to veneration of "art for art's sake" by Cyril and Vivian. He noted the immortality of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern in a work concluding that Nature will "with bitter herbs make me whole." That work references this author's dialogues The Critic as Artist and The Decay of Lying. A letter to his former lover Alfred Douglas is probably the best known piece of non-fiction by, FTP, what Irishman who wrote De Profundis during his stay at Reading Gaol? # In one of this man's plays, Sir Robert Chiltern's sister Mabel marries Lord Goring, and in another, Gerald turns out to be the son of Lord Illingworth. Those plays are An Ideal Husband and A Woman of No Importance. The title character of an another of his plays believes her husband is having an affair with Mrs. Erlynne, who is actually her mother. In another play by him, Jack Worthing turns out to be the brother of (*) Algernon Moncrieff. For 10 points, name this author of Lady Windermere's Fan and The Importance of Being Earnest. # This man wrote a play whose title is a double entendre which can refer to Lord Darlington. His scathing letter to Alfred Douglas was later edited and published as De Profundis; that work, like a poem that claims that "each man kills the thing he loves," was written while in Reading Gaol (JAIL). One of this man's works was satirized in the skit, (*) "The Advisability of Not Being Brought Up in a Handbag." For 10 points, name this author of Lady Windermere's Fan and The Importance of Being Earnest. # One fairy tale collection by this author includes the story "The Birthday of the Infanta" and is named A House of Pomegranates. He renounced his friendship with Alfred Douglas in De Profundis. This man's works include a play in which Algernon Moncrieff is delighted to find out that he actually possesses the title name, and a novel whose protagonist remains youthful even as his portrait ages. For 10 points, name this Irish author of The Importance of Being Earnest and The Picture of Dorian Gray.